The present disclosure relates to information storage and retrieval.
Data that is seldom used can be archived. For example, the data may be old information that is likely not to be accessed frequently in the future. Archiving can occur, for example, along partitions, such as separating data based on date/time-associated characteristics. Archiving data can reduce information storage costs, e.g., reducing the amount of data that needs to be stored in primary storage. Accessing information, such as in response to a query, can include accessing data that has been archived and is stored in secondary storage.